User blog:TheElectraFroot/How Just Dance 4/2014 Battles Were Planned
This is how Just Dance 4 and Just Dance 2014 battles were planned. Just Dance 4 Prologue Barbra Streisand: So, many of you are wondering which ten dancers will be moving into our new Battle Mode. Dance All Nite: We have the results! Rock Lobster P1: I'm so nervous..... Make The Party: I'm a DLC for one console, so I probably won't make it in. Disturbia: Well, you did make it in a few mashups for main tracklist songs, so I don't see why you can't. MTP: Just wait. Oh No!: If you're worrying about battles, Make The Party, count me in. I don't want to be in a battle. Baby Don't Stop Now: Guys, calm down. We have the results. Venus: First off, we have... Beauty and a Beat vs. Call Me Maybe CMM: Me?! Disturbia, Good Girl: Her?! BAAB: Yes.... now it's your turn, Livin' La Vida Loca. LLVL: Oh no... No Limit P1: Tribal Dance P1 vs. Rock Lobster P2 Tribal Dance P2: Good job, sister! TD P1: Thanks. Rock Lobster P1: Never thought that a lobster would be dancing with Tribal Dance. BAAB: I swear, Livin' La Vida Loca, you're going to be in a battle. LLVL: You sure? I mean, what if I don't get selecte- Wild Wild West P4: Livin' La Vida Loca vs. Rock N Roll (Will Take You To The Mountain) LLVL: What?! RNR (WTYTTM): Hey, I'm dancing with you, LLVL! LLVL: You're going to beat me. NL P1: Actually, it depends on who wins the most rounds. LLVL: It does? Maneater: Yep. Anyway, Super Bass C1 vs. Love You Like A Love Song SB C1: I'm dancing with her?! LYLALS: I'm dancing with her?! Promiscuous P2: And finally... Moves Like Jagger C3 vs. Never Gonna Give You Up! MLJ C1: Wow. You're dancing against a superhero. C3: Well, gee. This is going to be... (looks at NGGYP trying to fly, but flops) C3: Fascinating. TD and RL Tribal Dance: So, what do you think, Mr. Lobstie? What should we do for the theme? RL: Oh! Want to hear something funny? TD: Actually, no, I'm- RL: P1 and I were trying to get rid of a bug problem, so we decided to have a showdown where P1 climbed onto my back! It was so fu- (TD writes idea down) RL: What're you doing? TD: You gave me an idea. What if we had a showdown theme? RL: Good idea! Only... what's this have to do with my story? TD gazes at him TD: Nevermind. Meanwhile... Super Bass: So, what do you think of our theme for the battle? Love You Like a Love Song: I think we should do a love theme. Super Bass: Ugh! Can't you choose another theme?! LYLALS: What's so wrong with love? SB: It's so cliche! LYLALS: mmmhm A fly comes near Super Bass SB: UGH! SHOO! Swats at the fly LYLALS: OMG YOU JUST GAVE ME AN IDEA THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU Kisses Super Bass then runs out SB: This is why I'm questioning my sanity. Meanwhile Category:Blog posts